Five Tidbits
by Miss Tommyboy
Summary: Five short song-inspired musings of one of my favorite couplings. This twas a challenge so read at your own risk. SASUNARU


Summary:** Five short song-inspired musings of one of my favorite couplings. This twas a challenge so read at your own risk.**

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Warning:** Yaoi! WHICH IS THE LOVE BETWEEN TWO **MALES**! Don't like it, don't read it.

**Dedicated to**: Ken, my amazing tattoo artist. Thanks for the kickass KH tat.

**Disclaimer:** Seriously, I own **nothing**. Not even my soul…

**Inspired By**: A whole lot of songs.

**Rules: **

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Put iTunes or other equivalent media player on random.

3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)

4. Do 5 of these, then post.

* * *

**1. Lost by Anouk**

"Here." A pale hand thrust a crimson red rose to his chest. Naruto blinked once. Twice.

Finally a smile broke out across his face. His own calloused hand grasped the rose tightly, not even minding the thorns that now dug into his skin. The tears that threatened to spill were happy and the boy in front of him was Sasuke. Life could not get more perfect for him.

"Thanks Sasuke." A soft grunt escaped the pale primrose red lips but Naruto could read the underneath. "I think I love you too."

* * *

**2. Jai Ho by A.R. Rahman**

The soft glow of blue almost echoes off the restaurant's walls, entrancing it's captors. An Uzumaki in particular. Sasuke noted with vast fascination that the azure-stained walls matched his companion's eyes almost perfectly.

"Wow," Naruto breathed out. "it's great." His eyes lowered and a small smile appeared on his face. The birthmark lines on his face crinkled slightly.

"Naruto," Sasuke cleared his throat while pulling out a black box. "You are the reason I breath. You are the reason I still believe. You are my destiny. There is nothing that can stop us. Nothing can ever come between us. So will you marry me?" Those beautiful lines crinkled some more.

"Sure." Naruto grabbed his hand gently. "Come and dance with me."

* * *

**3. No Air by Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown**

"_Hello you've reached the voicemail box of Uchiha, Sasuke. He is currently not available so leave your name, phone number, and a brief message and he will get back to you shortly. Thank you."_

_**BEEP!**_

"_Uhh… hey Sasuke. It's Naruto, well I'm sure you already know from your Caller ID. Um, well I just…" _A small noise interrupted the message but it did not stop it. "_I just wanted to say that I'm having a really hard time being away from you, jackass. I can't believe you just left without telling me! I was so fucking worried. Having to hear that you left for fucking Egypt for three weeks from your secretary instead of you is ridiculous. You don't understand. I just- I can't- Ughh! It almost feels like the air from my lungs is gone. There! I said something cheesy, YOU- you- selfish jerk. Fucking call me back, teme._" **BEEP**

"Hn, dobe." A thin hand picked up the phone.

* * *

**4. Dancing by Elisa**

Mouths danced together in a heated battle older than time itself. Limbs were tangled and clothes were off. In the comfort of a dark, closed off bedroom in their house they lost themselves to each other.

Hands entwined and linked in an eternal bond. Heaven nor hell could pull them away from each other. They were destined to be and the world knew it.

Fingers tickled the vast expanse of muscles, whether it be on stomachs, backs, legs it didn't matter. As long as they remained as one.

Their dance was paused momentarily to connect spiritually, emotionally, and physically. Bodies moved in a dance reserved for two.

* * *

**5. Forever And For Always by Shania Twain**

The grains of sand wedged between Naruto's age wrinkled toes still felt the same even after all these years. The hand clasping his tightened causing Naruto to look up to his lover's soft gray eyes.

"You okay, dobe?" His aged voice was still a comfort so Naruto could only smile and shake his head. Grayed blonde hair shifted slightly in front of his eyes.

"Yeah, I was just getting lost in our memories here." Nostalgia twinkled at the corners of his mind. "It was here that we met, confessed our love-"

"-made love." Sasuke interrupted with a playful shove.

"Yes, yes. That and all of the in betweens." Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder.


End file.
